kurosaki taicho
by rukia13
Summary: ichigo ya es capitan, y rukia es su teniente, pero la convivencia de estos dos ha pasado de ser violenta a estar llena de una tension muy facil de romper...¿mencione que es una tension sexual? LEMON ichiruki claro!
1. Chapter 1

ohayo!!, jajaja vengo de nuevo (wa, 2 actualizaciones en un dia xD) con la primer parte del fic que les habia comentado, un ichiruki lemon en toda su expresion, weno, este capitulo es la introduccion, esta narrado desde el punto de vista de ichigo, ya en la semana (no prometo ningun dia, pero no pasa del miercoles) les subo el otro capitulo lemon en su totalidad (o si, arriba el lemon ichiruki o¬O)

bien, recuerden apoyar al ichiruki dejando muchos reviews en todas las historias que encuentren, haciendo videos, fanart, fanfics, etc etc etc, que el ichiruki domine el mundo y el ichihime muera lentamente (bueno, rapida, pero dolorosamente)

dedicaciones:

a andy chan: amor, te pongo otro lemon (yo se q te gustan, che golosa!! xD)

a choche: suerte mañana en tus entregas amor! (y si el miercoles veo en tu ipod la foto ichihime otra vez te voy a volver a pegar ¬___¬*)

y a mi quincy, que ya faltan solo cmo 12 horas para verlo ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^^)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maldita fuera esa enana…maldita mil y un veces…

Justo hoy, lunes, aburrido y fastidioso lunes de rutina, tenía que estar ahí, el capitán del escuadrón cinco, kurosaki ichigo, sentado viendo a su teniente, kuchiki rukia, dirigir el entrenamiento del medio dia…

Tecnicamente no había problema en ello, si no fuese porque estaban en pleno julio, a medio dia, con un calor infernal, y por que la enana psicópata le había entrado la idea bajarse el haori, quedando solamente cubierta del torso por vendas, vendas muy ajustadas, vendas pegaditas…

Y con ese horrible calor, rukia había decidido recogerse el cabello, dejando expuesto a su vista su nuca y la curva que formaba para bajar a su espalda…

-kurosaki taicho – perdido en mis pensamientos no note cuando rukia se me acerco y se inclino para estar a mi altura, dejando su cuerpo en todo su esplendor a solo centímetros de mis ojos –ya terminamos la sesión de hoy, tiene alguna otra indicación…baka?

A pesar de que se suponía que ella debía tenerme respeto, ella siempre se las ingeniaba para provocarme sin que nadie lo notara…maldita sea…

Y lo peor es que últimamente me estaba provocando en mas de un sentido…

-ninguna otra rukia, diles que se pueden ir ya –nos quedamos viendo, maldita fuese la tencion sexual que habitaba entre nosotros dos, me estaba haciendo sentir perdido ante ella…

-bien, en un momento regreso…kurosaki taicho- rukia me sonrio, pero no era una sonrisa normal, esa sonrisa estaba retándome…

Solo vi a rukia darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia mis subordinados para darles las ultimas indicaciones, antes de irnos nosotros dos a mi oficina a termina todo el papeleo que había que hacer…

Nosotros dos…solos…en mi oficina…

El dia apenas estaba empezando…

* * *

-¿falta algo mas rukia?- ya estábamos en mi oficina, había firmado sabra dios cuantos papeles sin darme cuenta en realidad que eran, yo solo veía como rukia se inclinaba hacia mi para explicarme cosas que yo no entendía por estar viéndola detenidamente

-pues nada mas este reporte para yamamoto taicho del rendimiento del escuadron- otra vez rukia se estaba inclinando hacia mi, mis ojos ignoraron olímpicamente el papel que rukia me enseñaba y se deslizaron por la extensión del abdomen de la shinigami, subiendo lentamente, deleitándose poco a poco…hasta que sentí un golpe en la cabeza…

-que carajo te pasa idiota!?-instintivamente lleve mi mano a mi cabeza en la zona afectada, para voltear a ver (ahora a la cara) a rukia – ¿a que rayos vino ese golpe?

-a que me la he pasado hablando toda la tarde y no me has escuchado nada por estar viéndome con cara de pervertido perdido, grandísimo idiota…-solo entonces note la cercanía del rostro de rukia al mio, pero no me sentía incomodo, al contrario, era perfecto para la ocasión

-¿y que te hace pensar que no te he puesto atención eh? ¿Acaso insinuas que no me tomo en serio mi papel como capitán? –la mire retándola, sin darme cuenta que estaba cavando yo solito mi propia tumba

-oh, diiisculpeme kurosaki taicho, no fue mi intención insinuarle ese tipo de cosas, pero ya que estaba tan atento no creo que le molestaría decirme en que parte de la explicación del ultimo unforme me quede…-touche, la enana (otra vez ¬¬) me había ganado, o tal vez no, si sabia mover mis piezas adecuadamente podría tal vez, solo tal vez, por una vez ganarle

-¿acaso estabas tu tan distraída que no sabes ni lo que has dicho? –objetivo cumplido, pude ver como rukia me miro con una cara de "odio" puro –de veras, hoy en dia encontrar tenientes competentes es taaaan difícil…

-que…has…dicho…-pude ver la furia en sus ojos violeta, furia que por primera vez no me atemorizo ni nada, al contrario…

-lo…que…escuchaste…o acaso también eres sorda kuchiki fukitaicho? –alce la ceja al terminar de decirle eso, y sonreí con sorna al saberme vencedor por el momento…

Por el pequeño momento antes de que rukia me golpeara en el estomago, por reflejo me encorve un poco a falta del aire y por la fuerza del impacto

-nunca…-rukia se acerco a mi oído, susurrándome prácticamente –me digas que no soy competente…-sentia su respiración contra mi oído, moviendo lentamente algunos de mis cabellos – ¿lo entendió taicho, o se volvió a distraer viéndome lascivamente? –note el tono divertido en su voz, como si ella ya lo hubiese planeado desde antes…

Mi sangre hervía, y no precisamente por el golpe que me había dado, la sentía cerca, peligrosamente cerca, su respiración llenando mi oído izquierdo, su aroma a cerezos…

A la mierda con las reglas que dicen que los capitanes y sus subordinados no deben relacionarse…

Después de todo soy un maestro en eso de romper reglas…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^^)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jejejeje, perdon por dejarlo justo en ese momento n___nU, pero prometo traerles el mejor lemon que he hecho hasta este momento! (ja, como si los anteriores fueran tan buenos xD), para que esten atentos y chequen el martes o miercoles, que estoy segura para esos dias ya lo habre subido (y prometo que no tendra nada de tierno ni nada, al contrario (que perver soy xD))

okas, solo me queda pedirles sus reviews para saber que tal les parecio este primer capitulo, de veras se los pido (sino con que animos escribo mi lemon eh? TT^TT)

muchas gracias por leer!

baybaaa!!


	2. lemon

haaaaaaa!!!, vengo super estresaaaadaaa!!!

primero q nada PERDOOOON!! se q dije q estaria listo x ahi del martes-miercoles, pero waaaa, hubo un chorro de bronkillas aki en mi casa y ps puff...ni tiempo dan, y ps en ese estado ni cmo escribir (espero me entiendan)

y justo cuando x fin acabo mi fic...la pagina se vuelve loca!!! pero ps se q no fui la unica, pero naaaa, desde el sabado peleandome x poder subir documento!!

y luego checaba en la pagina los fics en español de bleach...

Y LOS PRIMEROS DOS ERAN ICHIHIME!!! waaaaa creo q ESO era lo q mas rabia me daba...joder ¬___¬*

pero bueno...aqui estoy no??, jejejeje, espero q este lemon les guste ^^ lo hise con mucho cariño para todos los ichirukis del mundo!

weno, dedicaciones:

a andy-chan: amoooor x fiiin, jejejeje el lemon esta servido xD

a choch: kiaaa, el viernes tu cumpleee!! te quero mucho!+

y a mi quincy q se anda desangrando con envolturas xD

**_pero sobretodo a todos los ichirukis del mundo entero, y a todos los anti ichihime!!!_**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_---(0¬0)--_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A la mierda con las reglas que dicen que los capitanes y sus subordinados no deben relacionarse…

Después de todo soy un maestro en eso de romper reglas…

* * *

Ichigo tomo a rukia de la cintura, colocándola sobre el escritorio, dejando caer parte de los papeles en el proceso, ya habría momento de ordenarlo todo, pero en ese instante el pelinaranja solo podía pensar en la chica que estaba sosteniendo

Sin pensárselo ni un momento comenzó a besar de una manera casi salvaje a rukia, quien no se quedo atrás y se abrazo al cuello de su capitán mientas le correspondía al beso con la misma intensidad que el chico le estaba otorgando, para después sentir los labios de ichigo desplazándose hacia su cuello, sintiendo como lo torturaba con la misma pasión que había usado momentos antes…

-ya te…ahh…habías tardado…-rukia sostenía la cabeza de ichigo, mientras él se dedicaba a marcar el níveo cuello de ella con marcas rojas y mordidas, proporcionándole ligeros suspiros

-cállate maldita enana, tú te lo buscaste…-dijo al momento en que reclino a rukia sobre el escritorio para posicionarse sobre ella, besándola salvajemente.

Rukia tampoco se quedo atrás y comenzó a deshacerse del molesto haori de ichigo (tanto el de capitán como el de shinigami), dejándole desnudo de la cintura para arriba, pasando sus manos por toda la ancha y bien trabajada espalda del pelinaranja (n.a. °¬°), mientras que ichigo encontró el inicio de las vendas que cubrían el torso de la shinigami, para comenzar a jalarlas, pero al ver que no cedían (y como él no es de los pacientes) se harto y simplemente las rasgo, dejando ver los senos de rukia y su plano y bien formado abdomen.

-eres impaciente ehh…ahhh…-rukia apenas había terminado de burlarse cuando sintió la boca de ichigo sobre su seno derecho, mientras con su otra mano masajeaba el izquierdo

-dije que te calles…-ichigo se giro a ver a rukia con sus ojos color avellana oscurecidos por la lujuria de la que era presa, para después proseguir a seguir masajeando los senos de la chica, mientras que con su boca marcaba la piel que tenía a su alcance.

Pero rukia era orgullosa, y aunque el que estuviera sobre ella fuese su capitán, el seguía siendo ichigo kurosaki, un niñato en comparación con ella, y vaya si él no le iba a estar mandando en esa clase se situaciones, así que con un ágil movimiento rukia empujo a ichigo hasta hacerlo caer sobre la alfombra, quedando ella sobre él a horcajadas.

-mmh…rukia…que haces…-rukia comenzó a deslizarse suavemente sobre el cuerpo de su capitán, palpando su piel con sus pequeñas y suaves manos, al mismo tiempo que sentía como sus cuerpos se friccionaban de una manera deliciosa…

-ahora el que se va a callar es usted…taicho…- o ichigo estaba excitado de sobremanera, o la enana había sonado extremadamente excitante a su oír…sin duda alguna no podría volver a oírla decirle taicho sin que un poco de sangre saliera de su nariz…

En eso estaba cavilando el joven capitán cuando sintió como las pequeñas manos de rukia se deslizaban hasta alcanzar su (ya bastante) excitado miembro, el joven solo atino a soltar un gruñido ya bastante grave, que solo motivo a su teniente a seguir con lo que estaba.

Rukia se deshizo de las prendas que restaban en ichigo para poder masturbarlo con libertad, solo para toparse con algo casi tan grande como la zampakutoh del mismo chico.

-impresionada…kuchiki fukitaicho? –ichigo (como todo espécimen masculino) no podía dejar de jactarse de su bien (tal vez demasiado) formado cuerpo

Rukia se sonrojo al acto al verse sorprendida, pero como kuchiki que es logro disfrazarlo y prosiguió en lo que estaba, volviendo a callar al capitán.

-dije que se callara…-rukia le susurro al oído a ichigo, para después jugar con su lóbulo izquierdo mientras su mano seguía atendiendo la virilidad del capitán, poco a poco su boca fue bajando, desde el cuello (donde también dejo marcas igual de rojas que las que ella tenía) hasta su bien formado abdomen…

-ahh…rukia…- ichigo se sentía en el cielo, la chica había remplazado su mano con su boca, provocando sensaciones inexplicables en el chico

Pero ichigo sabía que si rukia continuaba así no tardaría en venirse, y él quería algo mas antes de eso…

Así que el capitán tomo de la cara a la chica mientras se levantaba y la beso, probando de sus labios algo de su propio líquido pre seminal.

-taicho...ya…-rukia rompió el beso y trato de acomodarse lo mejor posible para acortar las distancias que unían sus cuerpos, sentándose nuevamente a horcajadas sobre su capitán, solo que ahora ella ya se había deshecho también del resto de su ropa, así que podía sentir a la perfección el miembro de ichigo rozando su intimidad.

-rukia…-ichigo no se hiso del rogar y poco a poco comenzó a hundirse dentro del cuerpo de rukia, ambos estaban con las frentes pegadas, suspirando lentamente al tiempo que sentían como sus cuerpos terminaban de hacerse uno.

Ichigo al sentirse dentro por completo se detuvo y abrió los ojos, rukia seguía con los ojos cerrados, pegando su frente a la suya, su pelo estaba revuelto, sus mejillas encendidas, sus labios, rojos e hinchados, dejaban escapar pequeños suspiros, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su ceño fruncido…en fin, todo en ella le estaba excitando aun mas (si es que eso era posible)

Lentamente ichigo comenzó el vaivén de entrada y salida, acomodándose de la mejor manera posible para conseguir un mayor placer tanto para él como para la chica sobre él, sus manos se aferraban a la cintura de rukia, mientras que rukia se aferraba a él con sus brazos sobre su cuello.

-taicho…ahh…ichi…mas…-rukia se sentía perpleja, durante todo el tiempo que había estado pensando en cómo sería la primera vez con ichigo jamás creyó poder sentir algo así, simplemente era irreal, el chico era fuego puro entrando en sus entrañas, su pasión era imparable, simplemente era algo que le sobrepasaba.

Ichigo atendió al mandato de rukia y comenzó a acelerar el movimiento, sus estocadas eran aun más duras y veloces, entrando en lo más profundo de su subordinada, creando una fricción deliciosa que rodeaba su miembro en su totalidad.

-ahh…ICHIGO!- como si el placer no fuese suficiente, ichigo estaba estimulando manualmente la femineidad de rukia, aumentando aun mas las sensaciones de la shinigami.

Ichigo se sentía un hombre realizado, después de tanto tiempo de pensar en rukia (no precisamente de una manera muy sana) al fin estaba realizando el acto que tanto había idealizado con su teniente durante ya bastante tiempo.

El ritmo llego a un nivel frenético total, la pobre rukia no pudo mas, el miembro de ichigo tocaba su ser de una manera contundente y además su mano le proporcionaba un placer totalmente nuevo, que combinado era como una explosión eléctrica en su ser, una tras otra, fue tanto que no paso ni 1 minuto más para que rukia consiguiera el orgasmo con un gemido completamente sensual al oído de su capitán.

Ichigo no pudo mas, rukia había presionado su interior a causa de su orgasmo, y si de por si la presión era incontrolable, ahora parecía algo inhumano, eso aunado al sensual gemido que rukia soltó sobre su oído habían detonado el mayor orgasmo en la vida del joven capitán, quien se dejo caer sobre su teniente, tendiéndose ambos sobre la alfombra.

-taicho…-rukia acariciaba el pelo del chico, quien descansaba su cabeza sobre sus pechos…

-mm…que quieres rukia…?-ichigo podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a pedir descanso después de la "intensa" actividad física a la que había sido sometido

-me temo que tiene que volver a hacer el papeleo…

Que se jodan todos…aunque…

-lo hago si te vuelves a poner las vendas…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^w^)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jejejejeje que tal nee??, fue bueno o me dedico a otra cosa?? xD

espero de veras q les haya gustado y q me dejen algun review x ahi sii?? (sufri mucho este fic, neta me lo merezco TT^TT)

bien, nos vemos en el proximo!!

baybaaa!!

**_ichiruki rlz!!_**


End file.
